Caos
by Kolbjorn
Summary: Yo fui el que lo inicio todo. fui traicionado y encerrado, pero sere el que ria al ultimo   ONESHOT


Yo soy el origen y el fin de todo.

Yo fui el primero y seré el último.

El universo nació de mi hastió y su destrucción será mi regocijo.

Soy más viejo que el tiempo y lo veré morir.

Soy El Señor de la Entropía. El Emperador del Pandemonio, El Devorador de Toda Esperanza, El Asesino de la Armonía.

Yo soy terror, soy sufrimiento, soy desesperación.

Soy Caos.

El vacio me rodeaba, se extendía eternamente. Sin forma. Sin esencia. Monótono y aburrido. Entonces el fuego nació de mí, llenando el vacío que ya no lo era. Y así nació el caos.

Por miles de milenios el fuego sacio mi espíritu. Su imprevisibilidad me deleitaba. Pero finalmente termino siendo monótono y aburrido. Mi ser deseo por un cambio y el opuesto al fuego mano de mí.

El agua se extendió por donde el fuego no danzaba. Cuando ambos se encontraron estallaron y mi espíritu se deleito. La violencia de las explosiones me llenó de felicidad, lo impredecible de las nubes de vapor, el sonido siseante, la conmoción.

El vapor me inspiro y así los primeros tornados y vendavales soplaron desde mí. Hubo más violencia. El viento soplo con fuerza, retorció el fuego, elevo el agua, enfrió el vapor. Pero igual que antes. Se volvió repetitivo y aburrido.

Entonces desee algo con mas substancia, algo solido, y de mis pensamientos aparecieron las rocas. Los uní a los cuatro y el caos y mi regocijo fueron grandes. De la unión de mis cuatro creaciones aparecieron nuevas, hielo, lava, metales. Cientos y cientos de materiales con los cuales divertirme.

Y así fue durante largo tiempo, extendí cada vez más el caos en el vacío. Mis dominios fueron infinitos, igual que mi gozo. Cree cientos de nuevas cosas y cuando su existencia ya no fue de ninguna novedad para mí las destruí con gran alegría.

Pero como ocurrió tantas veces antes todo se volvió repetitivo y aburrido después de varios siglos. Entonces la inspiración llego a mí, no crearía cosas inertes, ahora habría un nuevo ser, una nueva conciencia. Igual a mi pero inferior, naturalmente. Porque en mi reino nadie ni nada puede estar en igualdad conmigo. Debí haberme quedado solo…

Cree un nuevo ser, pero era aburrido, no me causo ninguna emoción. Así que lo destruí.

¡Que cambio!, ¡los gritos, la agonía, las suplicas! ¡Todo era maravilloso y nuevo!

Una nueva alegría y una nueva diversión. Cree cientos, miles de seres nuevos y los consumí. Descubrí que entre más tiempo los dejaba ser mas se apegaban a su miserable y patética existencia y mas sufrían con su destrucción. Algunos escaparon, porque yo se los permití. A la mayoría de ellos los deje ganar esperanzas antes de acabarlos Un pequeño número realmente los deje ir. De estos no supe nada excepto de uno.

Sin embargo el hastió llego de nuevo a mí. Decidí intentar algo diferente. Le concedería una pequeña fracción de mis poderes a un nuevo ser. Comencé la tarea con gran emoción, decidí darle la apariencia más ridícula posible. Jamás debí hacerlo, pero aun yo en mi gloriosa perfección cometo errores…

Tome la oscuridad y el fuego, junto con un buen montón de diamantes y los mezcle todos. Le di un cuerpo largo, con cuatro largas patas terminadas en pezuñas. Cuatro alas enormes que seguramente le molestarían para caminar. Una ridícula cabeza alargada. Tuve un gran momento de inspiración y le dio un ridículo y enorme cuerno. En la parte de atrás de su cabeza y cuello puse una larga y risible masa de gas y vapor. Lo observe fijamente, y estalle en carcajadas que hicieron retumbar el caos eterno que me rodeaba. Toque su frente y le di consciencia.

Inmediatamente el patético cuerpo que le di tomo vida. Los diamantes no se estaban quietos y se movían y brillaban a través de toda su piel constantemente, como si estuvieran flotando en un líquido negro. Sus alas no parecían estar hechas de plumas, llamas negras, eso es lo que eran. Su crin y su cola eran color azul oscuro, parecían grietas que daban a otro universo lleno de estrellas. Sus iris eran rojas y brillaban y cambiaban de tono como si fueran lava o metal fundido.

Se me quedo mirando por un largo tiempo. Por un momento pensé que mi experimento había fallado, pero por fin hablo.

-¿Qué eres?

-¿Yo?, soy el creador por supuesto, pero me volveré el destructor si eres aburrido. ¿Captas eso en tu pequeño cerebro?

-¿Por qué harías eso?

-Porque yo soy el que manda aquí, ¿entiendes?, yo soy quien dice que es lo que sucede.

Extendí mi garra frente a él y cree una esfera de fuego cien veces más grande que él, que inmediatamente aplástate al cerrar mis dedos y convertí en un trozo de carbón.

-Eso es lo que te pasara si no me diviertes. Te he concedido el poder de ser un creador también. Quiero ver de que eres capaz. Si lo que surja de ti es digno te dejare continuar con tu patética vida, ¿Quedo claro?

El tonto se quedo callado durante otra gran cantidad de tiempo.

-¿Quién soy?

-Ya te dije, eres la creación, solo eso te debe de importar.

-Eso es lo que soy, pero no quién soy.

-¿Hmmm?, ¿Qué quieres?, ¿un nombre?, de acuerdo, déjame pensar. ¡Ya se!, te llamaras Imperator Stellarum, ¡perfecto!

Apenas podía contener la risa, jamás se me había ocurrido un nombre tan ridículo para nombrar algo.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre creador?

-¿Eh?, ¿Yo?, hmmm nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso. ¿Eris?, demasiado amigable y afeminado… ¿Loki?, no se escucha grandioso… ¿Apofis?, no tiene colmillo… ¿Discord?, si eso es, ¡Soy Discord, el señor del caos! Soy grandioso, soy inigualable, soy único.

-Pero creador, quiero decir Discord. Yo también soy único.

-… ¿Qué?

-No hay nadie mas como yo.

Por supuesto que el maldito idiota tenía razón. Pero por lo menos eso demostraba que era inteligente. Claro que al haber recibido parte de mi ser una fracción de mi increíble inteligencia también debió pasar hacia él. Decidí solucionar ese pequeño problema de inmediato. Normalmente habría destruido al impertinente, pero resultaba entretenido hablar con él. Decidí crear a alguien igual, para que ya no fuera único. Pero por supuesto no sería alguien exactamente igual, eso sería poco creativo y aburrido. Sería igual pero diferente.

Entonces tome vapor, luz, oro y mármol. Le di la misma apariencia ridícula a mi nuevo juguete y toque su frente, decidí darle un nuevo toque.

Otra vez todos los elementos inertes tomaron vida. Su piel era totalmente blanca pero emitía un brillo cálido, sus alas estaban hechas de una brillante y amable luz, su crin y su cola eran como una nube tornasol. Sus iris eran dorados y emitían paz y tranquilidad.

No pude contener la risa por más tiempo. ¡Era tan ridícula y graciosa!, ¡pobres e inferiores criaturas!, realmente fui muy cruel al no darles un aspecto tan glorioso y caótico como el mío. Pero si lo hubiera hecho se les hubiera subido a la cabeza y empezarían a tener ideas locas… Debí destruirlos a ambos en ese instante. Malditos traidores malagradecidos.

Ella se quedo mirándome largo tiempo a mí y al tonto de Imperator. Finalmente se decidió a hablar.

-¿Quienes son?

-Fantástico, otra preguntona, tu respóndele, no voy a repetir lo mismo.

Me dedique a flotar en el caos moviendo mis pies como si nadara.

-El es el creador, Discord, yo soy Imperator Stellarum. El nos ha creado para que creemos cosas para su diversión. En caso de que encuentre nuestros esfuerzos aburridos el nos destruirá.

-Exactamente, niños— Para demostrar mi punto toque una roca del tamaño de una montaña y se desintegro por completo en una marea de fuego. Mire a los dos para dejar bien claro el mensaje.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos hasta que me exaspere. Y grite. Debí de haberlo tomado como una señal de lo que vendría…

Mi ira hizo que el caos explotara en una onda de destrucción, el fuego y el viento rugieron incontrolables mientras todo se sacudía y temblaba.

-¡MALDITA SEA!, ¿Qué demonios esperan?, ¿acaso quieren que los convierta en cenizas de adentro hacia afuera?

Imperator Stellarum se adelanto y se puso entre la nueva idiota y yo. Otra mala señal

-Discúlpanos, oh gran Discord, señor del caos. Pero mi compañera necesita un nombre.

-¿Acaso tengo que hacerlo todo yo?, Mater Luminis, se oye tan estúpido como ella se ve. ¡AHORA PONGANSE A TRABAJAR!

Ambos se quedaron quietos antes de hacer algo. Sus cuernos brillaron y el caos a su alrededor empezó a tomar forma. Debo admitir que eran buenos aunque por supuesto inferiores a mí. Se esforzaban y crean cosas que ellos mismos consideraban hermosas. Por supuesto eran patéticas y aburridas, pero divertidas de destruir y corromper. Y sus caras de decepción y frustración cuando lo hacía no tenían precio.

Fue tan divertido que cree otros tres seres más para que contribuyeran al espectáculo. Para el primero tome hierro, le di un cuello y una cola largos. Alas enormes que eran en realidad una membrana sostenida en largos y delgados huesos, cuatro patas con garras y una cabeza llena de colmillos. Reuní el fuego y se lo puse en el interior. Toque su frente.

Se volvió una cosa que aparentemente estaba hecha de lava y hierro fundido. Me encanto el hecho de que pudiera lanzar fuego a través de su boca. Lo llame Zmeu

Al otro decidí darle un aspecto aun más raro. Tome aire y oro. La parte de adelante tenía plumas, un pico, alas y garras afiladas. La de atrás pelo, una cola que terminaba en un montón de pelo oscuro y unas garras completamente diferentes a las delanteras.

Cuando lo toque y cobro vida su cuerpo totalmente dorado parecía una escultura viviente. Y al más mínimo movimiento de sus alas se desataban las tempestades. Le puse Enlil

La ultima la hice tomando plata, rocas y luz, le di un cuerpo enorme con una joroba y una pequeña cabeza con cuernos, y unas delgadas patas con pezuñas, era total y completamente blanca.

Cuando la toque parecía hecha completamente de nieve o nubes. Y tenía una mirada tranquila y cálida. La llame Pte Ska Win

Los cinco trabajaban en conjunto creando cosas nuevas para que yo las destruyera. Eso parecía no agradarles pero no me importaba. Yo soy después de todo Discord. Yo los cree para que me sirvieran. Mi voluntad es todo lo que debería importarles. Su única razón de existir era mi diversión. Pero igual que en ocasiones anteriores termine aburriéndome de destruir lo que hacían. Al contrario de otras veces decidí verme magnánimo y no destruirlos y mejor me aleje para llevar de nuevo el caos a otras regiones del vacío y los deje solos. Ingratos traidores…

Pasaron mil veces mil años antes que me aburriera de nuevo y decidiera regresar al origen del caos. Pero sucedió algo extraño. Entre más me acercaba a mis antiguos dominios el caos era menor. Eventualmente el mar de fuego y escombros desapareció. Mi ira y mi desconcierto aumentaron. Acelere hasta que a lo lejos vi una luz. Cuando me acerque puede verlo.

Era una enorme esfera de roca, agua y aire. De colores verde, marrón, azul y blanco. Una enorme esfera de roca gris giraba alrededor de ella. Más allá de esta una esfera de fuego más grande también la orbitaba. Todo envuelto en una red de pequeñas luces.

Orden. Esos malditos trabajaron a mis espaldas y crearon orden. A partir del caos. A partir de MI CAOS. Mi ira fue enorme, mi grito de puro odio sacudió su patética creación hasta sus cimientos. Me lance inmediatamente en su contra rugiendo y emanando fuego de mi boca y mis ojos. Sentí un impacto en mi costado que me detuvo. Cuando gire pude ver a Imperator mirándome desafiante.

-¿Qué significa esto, maldito bastardo malagradecido?

-No te dejaremos Discord. No permitiremos que vuelvas a destruir el fruto de nuestros esfuerzos. Y mucho menos esto. Hemos creado vida y no te dejaremos acercarte a ella.

-¿En serio?, ¿Y QUIEN DEMONIOS CREEN QUE SON PARA PERMITIRME O NEGARME ALGO?

Chasque mis dedos. Cientos, miles de montañas de roca envueltas en fuego aparecieron a mi alrededor. Apuntando a su patética creación.

-Me gustaría ver como detienes esto maldito imbécil.

Las mande directamente contra su maldita creación. El cuerno del traidor brillo y una enorme esfera de oscuridad apareció en frente de el. Mis rocas se desviaron y fueron absorbidas por la esfera, no quedo nada de ellas.

-Muy impresionante— le dije – pero no es suficiente— Tome la esfera oscura y la aplaste entre mis garras.

-Vas a necesitar algo mucho mejor que eso. Niño malcriado—le dije sonriendo

Lo señale y empecé a crear una esfera similar a la de él en mis dedos. En ese momento una ráfaga de fuego y una de viento me golpearon con violencia. Si hubiera sido un ser menor eso habría bastado para destruirme, pero yo soy el señor del caos. Eso solo sirvió para molestarme más. Zmeu y Enlil se acercaban a toda velocidad y trataron de hacer lo mismo otra vez.

-Patéticos. ¿No me reconocen?, ¿no recuerdan quién soy? ¡Soy la destrucción misma! ¡La realidad baila conforme mi voluntad!

Extendí mi mano izquierda y los detuve en seco sin tocarlos. Hice un pequeño movimiento con mi dedo índice de la mano derecha y los mande a volar como los patéticos insectos que eran.

-Esto es suficiente. ¡Se acabo!, ¡ustedes y su miserable creación serán…!

Sentí un impacto a mis espaldas. Mater Luminis y Pte Ska Win se encontraban ahí. Unida a mi glorioso ser había una cadena de luz que me unía con la esfera de roca.

Pte Ska Win se me acerco.

-Se acabo Discord, estas unido al mundo. Ahora no podrás destruirlo sin destruirte a ti mismo

La cadena empezó a brillar. Comencé a sentirme diferente. Mater Luminis me sonrió.

-No solo eso. Estamos tomando tu poder. Será útil para poder darle más fuerza al mundo y por supuesto te hará más débil.

Me retorcí, jale, luche. Pero la maldita cadena no se zafaba. Empecé a sentir como me jalaba lentamente a ese maldito lugar. Me opuse y empecé a moverme en dirección contraria luchando con todas mis fuerzas. Pero cada segundo que pasaba el jalón era más fuerte y yo más débil.

Los mire a todos. Los cinco traidores solo se me quedaban viendo. Rugí, maldije, amenace. Aun con ellos drenándome mi ira hacia retemblar todo a mi alrededor. En mi desesperación me rasgue mi propia carne para tratar de liberarme de la cadena. Después supe que mi sangre cayó al mundo y dio origen a hidras, manticoras y otras criaturas.

A pesar de todo aun no podían atraparme totalmente. Podrían haber disminuido mi fuerza pero seguía siendo el amo del caos. Mis esfuerzos comenzaban a fracturar su preciado tesoro. Ellos contraatacaron con todo lo que tenían. Sentí verdadero dolor por primera vez en mi existencia. Mi grito de ira lleno todo. Provoco derrumbes de montañas, maremotos, enormes grietas. Tornados, huracanes. Yo mismo sentí el daño que mi furia causo. Tenían razón. Me habían unido al destino de su pérfida creación.

Imperator Stellarum y Mater Luminis se acercaron a mí. Los mire a los ojos y de inmediato lo supe. Esta había sido su idea. Desde un principio. Me tendieron una trampa. Yo les di la existencia. Les di poderes. Les di la habilidad de crear y ellos me traicionaron. Ambos unieron sus cuernos y dispararon. Luz y oscuridad unidas. Me golpearon directo en el pecho y perdí toda mi concentración.

La cadena me jalo con violencia. Cuando estaba a punto de golpear la tierra la atravesé. Cientos, miles, millones de metros. Estaba siendo llevado hacia el centro del mundo. Cuando llegue ahí la cadena se enrollo en mí. Aprisionándome por completo. Impidiéndome el más mínimo movimiento.

Ahí estuve. Sumergido en una esfera de roca hirviendo. Con millones de toneladas de roca sobre mí. No supe cuanto tiempo fue ¿días?, ¿años?, ¿milenios? Pero podía sentir el calor. La presión. Sentía como la cadena me drenaba como una sanguijuela.

Pero aprendí. Aprendí muchas cosas. Y al final me di cuenta. Ahora estaba unido al mundo. No podía romperlo, pero si torcerlo a mi voluntad. Estaba encerrado, jamás podría abandonarlo. Pero mi cárcel se convertiría en mi juguete favorito. Conseguí librarme de la cadena pero no del vínculo. Comencé a subir. Al principio lentamente pero después cada vez más rápido.

Finalmente me libere. El mundo me recibió como debería. Mi risa causo huracanes. Mi salida de las fauces de la tierra provoco terremotos y erupciones. Salí reptando lentamente entre un mar de lava y una nube de humo negro. No podía tener una expresión más feliz en el rostro. Por primera vez vi el mundo. Lleno de tanto color, de tanta vida. El solo hecho de que yo estuviera ahí ya hacía que todo se retorciera y se volviera una grotesca parodia de sí mismo.

Entonces un pequeño detalle capto mi atención. Había unas criaturas muy raras que huían de mí. Inmediatamente las rodee y las atrape. De inmediato reconocí a su creador, o mejor dicho sus creadores.

Habían hecho una caricatura de ellos mismos. A unos les quitaron la magia y el vuelo pero les dejaron la fuerza. A otros la fuerza y el vuelo pero les dejaron la magia y finalmente a unos los dejaron sin fuerza o magia pero con el vuelo.

¡Patéticos!, ¡Miserables criaturas de colores ridículos!, ¿Por ellos había sido encerrado?, ¿En beneficio de esta ridiculez había sido traicionado? Inmediatamente hice arder a los que tenía en mi mano.

Sin problemas atrape a otro. Le toque la frente, supe muchas cosas por medio de eso. Su líder y gobernante estaba en una ciudad llamada Canterlot. De seguro eran ese par de estúpidos traidores.

Me dirigí inmediatamente al lugar. La perspectiva de obtener mí ansiada venganza hacia que no pudiera contener la risa. Gritaba, reía, cantaba. Todo se volvía cada vez más y más bizarro mientras pasaba volando.

Los arboles perdieron sus hojas y sus troncos se retorcieron. Los animales variaban en gran medida, ninguno cambiaba de la misma manera aunque fueran de la misma especie. El clima variaba enormemente. Enormes pedazos de roca comenzaban a flotar.

Finalmente llegue a una enorme montaña con un castillo en ella. Me acerque y escuche los gritos de terror de los ponies, que descubrí que así se llamaban a sí mismos. Me acerque a un balcón donde uno de los tontos con cuerno y una corona me miraba de fea manera.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Dónde están Imperator y Mater?

El tonto me miraba lleno de furia y creyó que tenía derecho a hablarme.

-¿Qué eres tú y que es lo que…?

Baje mas hasta quedarme en frente de el

-Veo que no sabes con quien estás hablando, soy Discord, el caos encarnado. No me importa nada acerca de ti. ¿Dónde están Imperator y Mater?

-Yo soy el rey de Equestria y…

Con eso me dijo todo lo que quería saber. Me acerque mas y me di cuenta que estaba furioso. Era una magnífica oportunidad

-Hey, veo que estas muy enojado— le toque el cuerno –Podría decirse que te hierve la sangre—

Siempre he tenido buen sentido del humor y me han gustado los juegos de palabras. Pero mientras volaba sobre lo que quedaba del rey descubrí que también me gustaba el olor de pony hervido por la mañana.

Me di el lujo de pasearme lentamente por lo que sería mi nuevo palacio. Cambiando la decoración a una que se ajustara mas a mi personalidad. Los pequeñajos corrían de mí. Un pequeño grupo tuvo la brillante idea que podría enfrentarme.

Me detuve y los mire por unos segundos. Chasque mis dedos y las piedras debajo de ellos se convirtieron en metal ardiente. Pensé que eso se acabaría rápido. Pero resistieron un buen rato.

Tortura… mucho más divertido que eliminarlos al momento. Y de seguro eso traería la atención de los dos traidores. Definitivamente soy un genio.

Finalmente llegue a mi trono. Me senté en él y empecé a realizar verdaderos cambios. El palacio y el trono empezaron a reflejar mi gloriosa visión de cómo realmente debería ser el mundo. No necesitaba un techo sobre mí así que lo elimine y eleve el trono al igual que todo el palacio. Serian lo más alto en todo el mundo. Desde ahí podría ver mis dominios.

Enormes nubes negras con un resplandor rojo cubrieron todos los rincones del cielo. Las montañas se elevaron y flotaron. Los ríos hirvieron. Las criaturas que nacieron de mi sangre derramada corrían libres por todos lados. Y mi risa resonó por todo el mundo. Cree un silencio total para que pudieran escucharme en mi discurso inaugural.

-Escuchen mis pequeños ponies. Desde ahora en adelante yo, el gran Discord, el amo del caos, seré su rey. Una nueva era gloriosa ha nacido. Una era de caos, desesperación y sufrimiento. Pero no pongan esas caras, será divertido. Se los prometo.

Y lo fue. Durante quinientos años goberné sin ninguna oposición. Por supuesto que los ingratos ponies no apreciaban lo que hacía por ellos. Cuando descubrí que les gustaban los dulces hice llover chocolate. Entonces se empezaron a quejar de que las plantas no crecían así que hice crecer una zarza espinosa de varios metros de altura y cientos de diámetro. Pero tampoco estaban contentos.

Hice caer pies de manzana del cielo y se quejaron de que les golpeaban la cabeza, así que mejor les deje caer fuego. Fue increíblemente gracioso de hecho. Les ofrecía espectáculos grandiosos, como un maremoto capaz de cubrir las montañas, pero lo único que hacían era llorar y lamentarse. Entonces decidí que no tenia caso tratar de congraciarme con mis queridos súbditos.

Mi reino era el más grandioso sobre la superficie del mundo. Su himno eran los gritos de angustia y suplicas de socorro. Su bandera eran cientos de rostros angustiados. Mi trono estaba hecho de lágrimas, sobre una isla de sufrimiento en un mar de desesperanza.

Fue cuando me di cuenta que ellos habían dejado de procrear. Los comprendí. Deseaban tener toda la diversión para ellos mismos sin tener que compartirla con unos tontos potros llorones. Pero eso arruinaría mi diversión a largo plazo. Así que decidí tomar cartas en el asunto.

En ese momento por fin sucedió lo que tanto había estado esperando. Un fuerte viento soplo y mi perpetua cobertura de nubes se abrió para dar paso a dos figuras. Una de luz y otra de oscuridad. A su paso el caos disminuía. Se acercaban desafiantes hacia mi trono. Emprendí el vuelo para recibirlos como se merecían.

-Bienvenidos a mi hermoso reino mis queridos… ¿Quién demonios son ustedes?

Se parecían mucho, pero no eran el par de mocosos malagradecidos. Eran dos niñas. Igual tenían cuernos y alas, pero su aspecto era más terrenal que el de los traidores. La más pequeña era de color azul oscuro con una crin azul claro y ojos azul celeste, se veía desafiante pero al mismo tiempo se escondía un poco detrás de la más grande. Ella era completamente blanca, su crin era rosa aunque tenía unos cuantos mechones de otros colores, sus ojos purpuras me miraban con odio y determinación. Estaba tan sorprendido y decepcionado que no pude hablar por unos minutos

-¿Quién rayos son ustedes y donde están Imperator Stellarum y Mater Luminis?

La más grande se acerco dominante.

-Somos Luna y Celestia, hemos venido en respuesta a las suplicas de los ponies y te desafiamos en nombre de nuestros padres.

-Oh, ¿Entonces el par de tontos tuvieron bebes?, y por supuesto tienen tanto miedo de mi que decidieron enviar a sus adorables retoños a tratar de detenerme. Muy bien niñas, muéstrenme lo que tienen.

Debo admitir que eran rápidas. La mayor exploto en una erupción de luz y la más pequeña se convirtió en una masa de sombras. Tuve que moverme un poco para esquivarlas. Pero aun así eran inferiores. Cuando se me acercaron por los lados en otro intento de golpearme extendí las palmas de mis garras. Extinguí la luz y consumí las sombras. Las detuve en seco.

-Hey niñas, ¿Qué está en un hoyo en el suelo y es patético?... ¡ustedes!

Baje las manos. La más pequeña copero con mi genial broma y se impacto. La más grande logro detenerse. Intento algo nuevo. Su cuerno empezó a brillar, estaba listo para el ataque. Cuando la cubierta de nubes se abrió. Eso me distrajo lo suficiente para que del suelo unas enormes ramas llenas de flores se dispararan contra mí y me sujetaran. Ella subió hasta donde estaba yo y me miro satisfecha. Mocosa tonta

Con un simple pensamiento transforme las ramas en espagueti. Rápidamente la tome por el cuerno. Se opuso y trato de zafarse, realmente era buena. Empezó a calentar su cuerno de tal forma que me quemo la piel. Pero no la solté y la acerque a mí.

-¿Celestia verdad?, me gusta tu estilo. Tienes agallas. ¿Te gustaría que veamos que más tienes dentro de ese hermoso cuerpecito tuyo?

Puse una de mis garras en su vientre. Cuando estaba a punto de proceder un relámpago me golpeo y ella aprovecho para zafarse. Mire a un lado y la pequeña estaba ahí. Apenas iba a decirle algo cuando ella grito. Tenía una voz increíble y me hizo retroceder varios metros con el vendaval que se desato. Le sonreí

-Hey Luna, tienes una verdadera personalidad electrizante.

Le demostré lo que era un verdadero rayo. Cayo como mosca con el impacto. Celestia trato de embestirme por la espalda. Me moví rápidamente

-¡Ole!

La tome por la cola y la lance contra su hermana hacia el suelo. Ahí estaban las dos. Derrotadas, vulnerables, a mi completa merced. Me di la vuelta y regrese a mi trono. Eso había sido lo más divertido que había hecho en siglos y estaba seguro que no se rendirían y lo intentarían de nuevo.

Y así fue. Lo intentaron decenas de veces. Con nuevos hechizos, nuevas tácticas, el mismo resultado. En una de esas ocasiones Luna logro herirme con su cuerno. En ese momento sentí algo muy particular. Un poco de celos y soledad. Material fértil. La tome por el cuello y encaje una de mis garras en su pecho mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

-Un pequeño regalo—le dije antes de dejarla caer y ocuparme de su hermana.

Fue otra victoria más para mí. Pero después paso algo extraño. Desaparecieron y durante mese no supe nada de ellas. Me entristecía el hecho de pensar que se habían dado cuenta de lo inferiores que eran y habían regresado llorando con sus padres. Tal vez ahora ellos mismos bajarían y se atreverían a enfrentarme.

No fue así. Al igual que sus cobardes papas me atacaron por la espalda. Lentamente a lo largo de todo mi reino el caos retrocedió y el paisaje regreso a la aburrida normalidad. Primero en pequeños puntos que lentamente se hacían más grandes y se conectaban para crear manchas de monótona predictibilidad. Eran ellas, de alguna manera encontraron la forma de repeler mi poder.

Lo trajeron todo de vuelta. Luz, una oscuridad benigna, lluvia, animales, plantas. Vida. Los ponies se dieron cuenta y eso les regreso la esperanza. Acudían a ellas y ellas las recibían como si fueran sus hijos. Cada vez más estaba perdiendo terreno y ellas llenaban todo con alegría y fe en que todo saldría bien. Decidí acabarlas de una vez por todas.

Ellas ya estaban esperándome afuera de mi castillo. Aun en la sede de mi poder su nueva magia estaba tomando efecto

-Las felicito niñas, me han hecho enojar. Pero esto se acabo. Las destruiré y a todo ser vivo en este mundo con ustedes. No me importa ser el rey de una roca árida.

Descargue toda mi furia, pero algo sucedió, mi poderosa magia no avanzo mas allá de unos cuantos metros.

-¿Qué demonios es esto?, ¡no existe algo mas poderoso en el universo que el caos!

Celestia se acerco a mí y me hablo

-Te equivocas Discord. Hay algo más poderoso que tu, algo que nuestros padres pusieron en el alma de cada uno de los ponies.

Luna me rodeo por el otro lado. Me dijo

-Es la armonía, Discord, es la amistad.

Eso me hizo reír a carcajadas.

-Por favor Luna, por favor Celestia. ¿Realmente creen que voy a tragarme esas tonterías?

Luna me sonrió.

-No son tonterías Discord, son: Honestidad. Ternura. Generosidad.

Cuando dijo esto tres pequeñas luces se encendieron cerca de ella. Escuche la voz de Celestia atrás de mí.

-También son: Risa, Lealtad, Magia.

Tres luces más se encendieron y comenzaron a girar a mí alrededor. Formaron un hechizo que parecía un arcoíris que salio disparado hacia el cielo. Decidí adoptar mi mejor pose dramática.

-De acuerdo pequeñas. Bríndenme su amistad.

El hechizo bajo y me golpeo. No sentí nada. Quise reírme pero no pude, trate de mover mi cuerpo pero fue imposible. Caí y golpee pesadamente el suelo pero no sentí nada. Piedra, fría, predecible y aburrida piedra. Grite pero mi voz no salía. Trate con todas mis fuerzas pero nada paso.

A mí alrededor mi querido caos se desmoronaba. Mis nubes rojas se disiparon y por primera vez en siglos los ponies pudieron ver el sol y la luna que en ese momento estaban en el cielo al mismo tiempo.

Los ingratos ponies celebraron. Nombraron a luna y Celestia princesas y las erigieron sus gobernantes. Celestia ordeno que me pusieran en un jardín donde podía tenerme vigilado.

Porque sabe bien que pueden aprisionarme pero no destruirme. Sabe bien que pueden retrasarme pero no detenerme. Tarde o temprano saldré de esta nueva prisión. Y si logran nuevamente encerrarme nuevamente me liberare.

Porque a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos yo plante mis semillas.

Amargura, Traición, Mentiras, Avaricia, Crueldad y mi tipo personal de magia. Ellas florecerán y yo tendré mi poder de nuevo.

Porque yo soy El Amo de la de la Desesperación. El Sufrimiento Encarnado, El Fin del Optimismo, El Señor de Todo Pesar.

Yo soy horror, soy locura, soy oscuridad eterna.

Soy Caos.


End file.
